My Heart is Broken but I have some Glue
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: AU Caryl, starts in 2014 flashes back to 1996.. He was utterly and completely obsessed with a girl who didn't even know his name. CARYL
1. Chapter 1

AN: OH god, what am i doing? I have too many works in progress. I'm a little unsure about this, so if you like let me know...I'm always more motivated when i know you guys are liking something. I'm not going to update this alot yet, Shelter is going to be wrapped up very soon, and possibly Mending Broken wings too. Once those are completed I can focus on this more. I would like to do another non AU multichapter too...but lately I have been drawing a blank on non AU unless prompted. So to explain this story the title comes from a Nirvana song (I'm a big Nirvana fan) This story starts in 2014, will flashback to 1996 for awhile then go back to 2014...few things -you know I write happy endings that`s my only guarantee. Daryl may be a little OOC in some places. It`s my story I`ll make him ooc if i want to.

I will not publish anonymous negative reviews. I accept constructive criticism only.

I know some of you are Multishippers. I`m warning you in the flashback to the 90`s there will be Beth and she will not be a good person. i`m making her bad in this one...if you don`t like that you should bow out now. No hard feelings. I`m not tagging Beth for that very reason. You`ve been warned lol

Anyway if I haven`t scared you off let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

_CHAPTER ONE_

I'm not like them  
But I can pretend  
The sun is gone  
But I have a light  
The day is done  
But I'm having fun  
I think I'm dumb  
Or maybe just happy

Think I'm just happy

My heart is broke  
But I have some glue  
Help me inhale  
And mend it with you  
We'll float around  
And hang out on clouds  
Then we'll come down  
And have a hangover ...  
Have a hangover

Skin the sun  
Fall asleep  
Wish away  
The soul is cheap  
Lesson learned  
Wish me luck  
Soothe the burn  
Wake me up

DUMB~ Nirvana

**2014**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Merle, your fidgeting worse than an eight year old at the dentist. Sit your ass in your chair and shut the fuck up"

Daryl sunk down in his seat as Merle continued to flirt with the women in the chair next to him, lifting his shirt up to show the women his cardiac bypass scar muttering "I showed you mine now you show me yours sugar"

"I swear to god Merle I'm gonna leave" Daryl huffed getting more and more annoyed. They were at a CPR class for heart attack survivors, a mandatory condition for Merle's release from the hospital after his recent heart attack, Merle and his closest family member had to take a two night CPR class.

"Daryl if you don't take the class, they won't discharge me tomorrow. You know that" Merle said sounding like a petulant child.

"Believe me Merle the nurses are dying to get rid of you, that right there is an empty threat. Besides why should I have to suffer because you ruined your fucking body with booze, drugs and pussy...I mean how many times have you had the clap anyway?" Daryl said emphasizing the last part so the women seated next to Merle overheard. Her eyes widened and she turned away.

"Asshole" Merle said hitting him in the gut. "Besides...what the fuck else would you be doing, sitting home all by your lonesome, fuck Daryl you need a life and you need to get laid...bad.'

"That fucking does it I am out of here" Daryl said standing up to leave. Just then the door opened and a figure obviously the instructor tried to make it through the door balancing a pile of CPR, dummies in her arms. Daryl couldn't see her face but the first thing he noticed was her legs. Fuck she had great legs he thought as he sat down. there was something familiar about them.

Some kiss ass from the first row jumped up to help her and he heard her voice "Thank you" the voice said floating up from behind the pile of dummies. That voice, that sweet voice, he would never forget it, but it couldn't be her. Without realizing he was doing so he leaned forward as kiss ass grabbed CPR dummies one by one putting them on the table. She turned and he saw her. He could never forget that face, those eyes, they widened in surprise when she recognized him. It was Carol...his first love, fuck the love of his life, he's let her go eighteen years ago and it was the biggest mistake of his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1996**

He was utterly and completely obsessed with a girl who didn't even know his name.

Daryl watched her from across the school yard. She sat on a bench under a tree completely oblivious to the kids surrounding her. Smiling down in to that damn book she was sketching in. He was both jealous of that book and so curious about it`s contents he'd contemplated stealing it a time or two.

He knew her name; Carol Ford, but everyone called her the indie chick. She had one friend that he knew of...a girl name Andrea, and she seemed content with that. Most of the school seemed to keep their distance for different reasons.

Daryl had been watching her for three years, unsure what it was about her that attracted his attention. She was beautiful, sure, she had intense crystal clear blue eyes, and red curls that he wanted to run his hands through, and fuck her tits had kept him awake at night...But it was more than that.

She kept herself apart from everyone but Andrea, but she was still so fucking nice. She had a smile and a kind word for everyone who spoke to her whether it was the least popular or most popular kid in their school.

But then, the most popular kid in their school had never spoken to her because that was him. She occupied his thoughts, his fantasies, hell if she was in the same room he couldn't take his eyes off of her, but he hadn't spoken to her once in three years.

The guys at school had noticed her, fuck who wouldn't? They called her indie because she was just that independent, care free. She wasn't trying to look like Mariah Carey like the rest of the girls, but her wild hair reminded him of just that. She dressed the way she wanted, and didn't care if others disliked it. He groaned as she leaned forward a little. She was wearing a sleeveless plaid dress that hugged tight on her boobs then flared out right below them. He'd seen the deep v of her fucking cleavage that she was showing off this morning as he'd walked past her in the hall way and had almost face planted into an open locker.

And as usually she had on those boots, those fucking boots were part of his wet dreams. The docs with the buckles all the way up to the side. She must love them, she wore them every day.

He'd never once approached her but there was something about her that fascinated him, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed like she'd overcome a shitty upbringing. Her father died when she was five and her mother had become a bad alcoholic. There was gossip in town that her mother had been abusive and raging drunk.

She had an older brother,Abraham, he was 13 years older then Carol. He'd come to visit unexpectantly one night and found Carol badly injured from a beating when she was only 12 years old. Her mother and her mother's boyfriend unconscious in the next room. He'd called the cops, the next week Abe had been awarded custody of his little sister, and testified against his mother he'd never looked back when Carol's mon went to jail.

Abe Ford was a mechanic in town, big and loud he loved his little sister fiercely and Daryl had heard he was overprotective to the point of obsessiveness.

Daryl had eaten up any gossip or story about Carol, filling it away as every thing he learned made him like her even more, but he still never spoke to her.

She was everything he wasn't, where she had overcome a shitty start to life and wasn't ashamed of her past, he kept his shithole of a home life as secretive as possible. The only one who knew the truth was his best friend Rick, who as a freshman convinced him to go out for football.

He'd never played other than fooling around with Rick and Merle, his brother. But he'd had a natural talent and it got him noticed, Rick too. It was a good way to explain the bruises.

Rick had been his best friend all his life so he knew the truth, about his Dad. After his mom died,his dad had spiraled downward. He became a drunk, and a mean one at that. Taking his rage out on him and Merle, but then Merle left, leaving him alone.

His dad had been apathetic about football at first,but had come to realize the perks that having the star quarter back as a child ,gave him in town. It helped a little, the beatings became less frequent, his old man was scared of interrupting the gravy train.

Daryl wanted a scholarship so bad he could taste it, he wanted away from his dad, from this town forever. He would run and never come back.

He was quiet at school, letting Rick do the talking but tried to maintain the perfect image. Perfect grades, perfect attitude, perfect girlfriend...Beth, he hated her more and more every day, he loathed her superficiality, she was a spoiled brat. A junior, the only reason he stayed with her was she fit the image that he was trying to project, and her Dad had connections. She was the perfect girlfriend but not the perfect girl.

Carol was perfect in his eyes but didn't fit in to what he wanted. Her brother Abe's motorcycle garage was filled with loud guys, who had questionable pasts at best, hell half of them where Merle's friends.

Carol deserved better than him, someone who would treat her well, and not be scared of who he really was. Fuck if he already had his scholarship, maybe he would take a chance on talking to her, putting himself out there. But the year was only beginning, and if he didn't get his biology grade up he wouldn't be playing football at all. Mr, Horvath had pulled him aside this morning to tell him he was being assigned a student tutor, and to meet them in the the library for the first time tomorrow morning.

No Carol deserved better then him,but he been quietly stamping down any interest in her that was openly displayed by any guy at their school. Most of them had realized it was not worth his anger and stayed away from her.

"Stop staring at her stalker"

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Rick sitting down next to him. School was out for the day, he usually waited and caught a ride home with Rick. Rick knew about his fascination with Carol. He missed no chance to tease him about it, but kept it too himself for the most part.

He watched as Carol turned sideways on the bench and crossed her legs out in front of her, leaning back against the tree.

Her face, when she was sketching in that book, he dreamed about her staring at him like that. What he wouldn't give to see what was in that book.

He watched as she perked up at the sound of an approaching motorcycle. She grabbed her things, her dress fluttering around her legs. She waved at her brother and rolled her eyes when he plopped a helmet down over head. Fuck she was adorable he thought as they drove off.

"How are you going to stand it next year, when your at a different schools...who will you obsessively stare at then?" Rick asked with a grin

"Fuck off" he said punching him lightly in the shoulder.

Rick laughed then pulled something from his backpack. "Mr. Horvath asked me to give you this...said it was the info on your tutor."

He grabbed the envelop opening it and let it drop to the ground. That had to be a mistake, ...Carol couldn't be his tutor. Rick grabbed the note and laughed "well looks like your finally gonna have to talk to her. ..."

an: FYI- this story will be set in 1996 until I mark the return to 2014


	2. Chapter 2

AN; hey guys sorry for the long wait, I have real life drama and it's giving me some writers block. Just wanted to remind you...Beth is not nice in this story...if your a fan you've been warned. Also Daryl will be ooc a little in this in that he is experiencing some of the popularity he had at for example the prison in high school. at the same time trying to hide his home life but is determined to get away from it...so he's a little shallow in that he will do whatever it takes to make that happen. Anyway let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 2**

Carol hoped of the motorcycle and made it her way into the garage, a bounce in her step as she went. She and Abe lived in a small two bedroom apartment above the garage, it was the definition of a hole in the wall but she loved every square inch of it. She loved living with Abe, her brother was her hero, he'd saved her from hell all those years ago, when he brought her to live with him and he let her be who she wanted. When she'd been sad and wanted to talk about what happened he'd listened muttering "son of a dick"under his breath. When she'd wanted to be alone he'd respected that to, he was practically perfect except for one thing...

"Hey Curly!"

His silly nickname for her he refused to get rid of. She giggled and rolled her eyes turning to him. "What?"

"Make sure you get your homework done before talking to Andrea on the phone alright?" He said quirking his brow "and no staying up until one am to sketch tonight"

"Ok" she said running up to peck him on the cheek "are the guys coming up for supper tonight?" She asked as he gave her a quick hug and then messed up her hair

"If your cooking they probably will.." He said as a customer pulled in.

"Well invite them all up"she said making her way into the garage

She smiled as she heard the familiar banter of the guys working in the garage, they had all but one worked here for years. They teased her non stop but she loved them all fiercely.

"Hey Curly!"

She smiled and stopped "Hey Big Tiny...you coming up to eat tonight?" She asked at the huge man who reminded her of a gentle giant. He was about the same age as Abe and had been friends with her brother since school.

"If your cooking I am.." He said with a grin

"Ahhh she fucking cooks too...be still my beating fucking black heart"

Carol turned and grinned at Perez. He was twenty five, and loved to joke around, he came to Abe's garage straight from trade school as an apprentice. Him and his best friend Miller

"Dude...I wouldn't let Abe hear you talking to her like that...he'd fucking have your balls" Miller said nervously

"Miller do I look like a fucking moron?" Perez said pausing and staring at Miller

"Well you..." Miller started only to be interrupted by Perez

"Sweet Jesus Merciful Fuck!" Perez said rubbing the bridge of his nose "Miller how many times do I gotta fucking explain what a rhetorical question is?"

"Oh...that was a rhetorical fucking question..I thought you said that was a question you weren't supposed to answer?" Miller said confused

Carol giggle she loved watching the two of them bicker...she'd had a huge crush on both of them in the past only to realize they were too old for her. Plus Abe would lose his shit in a nuclear meltdown.

"Anyway...Curly knows I was joking" Perez said "Count us in Curly...love when you cook"

She kept walking through the garage making her way to the staircase that lead up to their apartment she could see the last two occupants of the garage. T-Dog and his new apprentice Ceasar Martinnez. T-Dog, Abe, and BigTiny had been friends since school. T-Dog was almost like a second big brother too her. Ceasar was new and somewhat...intense. He was only nineteen...and she was pretty sure he was interested in her in a romantic sense, she was flattered but unsure...he seemed nice enough though.

"Hey Sweetheart" T-Dog said when he saw her. She smiled giving him a peck on the cheek

"Hi...come on up for supper okay guys?" She said and kept walking.

"What no kiss for me?" Martinnez asked

T-Dog took his grease rag and flicked to hit Ceasar in the back of the head as she walked she heard him mutter to Ceasar "what the fuck is wrong with you? Hands off...if you don't want Abe to fuck you up"

**XxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxx**

It didn't take her long to get her homework done. School always came easy to her,she was at the top if her class which Abe was immensely proud of and took every opportunity to brag about.

She grabbed the cordless phone dialling Andrea's number as she put some chicken in the microwave to defrost. She was making Fettuccine Alfredo, the guys would eat anything as long as she made enough to feed fifty people.

"Hey" Andrea said "What did Mr,Horvath want to talk to you about?"

Carol squirmed as if Andrea was standing right there "uhh he asked me to tutor another student"

Andrea sighed "And let me guess you said yes even though you don't really have time...didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"Who are you tutoring?" Andrea asked

Carol gulped "Daryl Dixon"

Andrea started laughing "Your Stalker!"

"He's not my stalker...I wish you wouldn't say that" Carol said

"Carol he obsessively stares at you for three years but never talks to you once and he is the most popular boy in school. Jackie told me that was why Ed Pelletier stopped calling you Daryl told him to stay away.

"Good riddance...Ed was a jerk" she said with a grimace

"I know...I'm just saying it's weird" Andrea said

Carol bit her lip she knew what Andrea was talking about, she'd noticed it herself. Daryl did stare at her a lot, but for some reason it never felt creepy. She'd thought at first maybe he was into her but he'd never made a move. He'd started dating Beth Greene instead.

"Oh God are you gonna be forced to listen to Redneck love poetry about the Jesus Barbie?" Andrea groaned out suddenly

Carol giggled "No I'm tutoring him in biology"

"Ode to the fucking birds and the bees and Beth's swollen knees" Andrea said in an impression of Daryl's voice.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Your bleeding"

Daryl turned to Rick who was standing at his locker looking at him in concern staring at the drops that were trickling down his back from underneath his black hoodie hitting the floor.

"Fuck Daryl let me tell my dad he would help you..." Rick started

"No...it's fine...just a bad night...gotta go to tutoring" he muttered his stomach a jumble at the thought of seeing Carol.

Rick sighed and grabbed a dark blue hoody from his locker "Here for you to change into when you stop bleeding"

"Thanks Man" he said

"Hi Baaaaaaby"

Daryl grimaced at the voice behind him; Beth, it was like nails on a chalkboard to him. He'd been hoping that he could avoid her by coming to school early...no such luck.

"Hey" he said to her. She was wearing a white cardigan that showed off her midriff, and skintight jeans. He was sure she thought she looked cute, personally he thought she looked like a skank.

She gave him a quick hug and he flinched, fuck he wasn't sure how much longer he could do this no matter how much help her father might be in getting him into a good school.

He wanted out of this town and more importantly away from his dad. Nights like last night were bad...his dad had been drunk and lost control, beating him so badly with his belt the welts were still bleeding. He had to get away from him.

"Oh heck Daryl...your bleeding! I got it all over my white shirt! A little warning next time? Jeepers...now I have to go home and change!" Beth said dramatically pecking him on the cheek and walking off

Yeah the sooner he got away from this town the better.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey sorry so long in between updates for this. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 3**

She was late.

Well, he thought as he looked at his watch, he was early. He'd wanted to get out of the house this morning before seeing his dad. Last night had been bad.

Before his mom had died his dad had been heading towards a drinking problem but not quite there yet. He still managed to keep his job at the mill which had placed them solidly in middle class.

When his mom died, his dad had received some kind of promotion to a low level management position. He sat in an office all day and Daryl was pretty sure he got shit face drunk everyday. Last night had been worse than usually when he got home. He'd been mad about something and that usually meant that Daryl would pay the price.

He was getting bigger because of football, packing on muscle, but his dad was still bigger than him. He'd tried fighting back but it usually made things much worse...so much worse he thought flinching in his chair.

His stomach cramped at the thought of actually talking to Carol. He'd thought about talking to Mr, Horvath and asking him to switch his tutor, but then he realized this might be just what he needed to get over his little obsession. She couldn't be as amazing as he'd built her up to be in his mind.

The door to the library opened and he saw her head peek in. She saw him and she smiled. His breath caught in his throat, he'd seen her smile before but never directly at him.

She was wearing a dress again. He liked the fact that she seemed to wear what she wanted and buck what everyone else thought or wore, and loved the fact that the dresses she seemed to favor always showed off legs. Her riotous curls were pushed away from her face and he was struck by how blue her eyes were when she sat down next to him.

"Daryl right?" She said

He nodded at her unable to speak for a moment as he flushed brightly.

"Well I'm Carol...it's nice to meet you. Sorry I'm" she glanced at her watch "exactly on time" she said grinning at him in confusion.

He loved her voice, he'd heard it at a distance but up close it was even better. Soft, sweet but strong. Fuck he would sit there all day and just listen to her read the textbook. He realized then she was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to talk.

"I'm used...to getting up early."he said quietly.

"Ahhh, well not me. My brother calls me the snooze queen. I roll out of bed at the very last minute and I'm grumpy as can be, like right now I'm totally bitchy cause I haven't eaten" she said with a grin.

He snorted "ya don't seem to bitchy."

She laughed "aww your sweet, I like you already...but I'm only acting nice cause I know that I have food." She said rumbling in her large pack.

"I hope you don't mind, you probably already had breakfast but I hate eating by myself, so I brought you some too." She said as she pulled a couple of apples, cheese strings, muffins and a couple of bottles of apple juice. His stomach growled, he hadn't eaten this morning he'd been just happy to get out of the house. Happy that he'd been able to get out of bed in minimal pain.

His back was on fire, he wasn't sure how in the world he was going to get through the day and practice after school at this rate.

She opened the book as she ate happily. That was another difference between her and Beth. Beth constantly obsessed over weight, barely eating it seemed enough to sustain life. He often wondered how Beth had enough energy to keep running her mouth which never shut up.

Carol was happily eating as she began speaking "Well I thought it would be best to just go back to the beginning of the year and review everything...you'll need to do that for the final anyway." She asked popping a second muffin in her mouth. "Please eat...seriously I hate eating by myself" she said

He nodded and picked up an apple a flutter in his stomach at the beautiful smile that crossed her face.

They worked for awhile and he began to understand why Mr, Horvath had asked her to tutor him. She had a way of explaining things like she understood the way he was thinking, the trouble he'd been having.

She smelled amazing, he wanted to put his head in her neck and inhale. He wanted to commit it to memory so he could remember it tonight when he was trying to block out his dad and actually get some sleep.

She excitedly touched his arm when he answered a question right, her eyes were beaming with pride at him. He blushed and lowered his head and that's when he saw her look at her fingers.

"Is that blood?" She asked rubbing her thumb along her fingers and looking at him in concern.

"It's nothing" he shrugged getting his stuff together ready to bolt.

She grabbed his wrist stopping him

"No...please wait...are you hurt?" She asked with obvious concern, her eyes were wide and expressive. She looked about ready to cry.

"Naw...I'm fine" he said avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sure? Did something happen?" She asked

"Got into a fight with my brother...last night s'all" he mumbled praying she would stop the line of questioning. Merle wasn't even home last night, but that sounded a hell of a lot better than my dad kicked the shit out of me.

"And your still bleeding? Daryl...you might need stitches. We should go to the nurse's office." She said worry in her voice.

"I'm alright" he said softly looking up at her eyes, silently begging her to drop it.

She dropped his hand slow, an understanding expression crossing her face. She had almost tender expression on her face, like she wanted to comfort him, but was holding herself back. They settled that they would meet every second morning in the library before he made his exit, his escape from her eyes. He felt exposed, she understood.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd skipped first period, to shower in the locker room. No one would be there then. He had his jeans back on was dabbing at his back with a towel when the door opened.

Rick walked in carrying the teams first aid kit. "Figured I'd find you here" Rick said shaking his head opening the kit. "Just tell the team we were fooling around on my little brothers skateboard and you have road rash from falling..." He said applying bandages to his back. "This is really bad Daryl...he is only going to get worse, you need to tell someone."

"No...you ever hear of some abused foster kid getting a full ride scholarship? I just gotta get out of here...and I won't look back." He said

Rick sighed "How was tutoring...You kidnap her and tie her up in your room yet?." He asked with a chuckle.

Daryl snorted "Fuck off" he said throwing his towel at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxz

"So how did it go? Did he make you want impale yourself on your pencil?"

Carol snorted at Andrea who was currently on speaker phone, as she sketched.

"He wasn't that bad...he was nice actually...shy. He's really shy." She said.

"Pfft...I doubt it, he seems more full of himself than anything else" Andrea huffed.

"No...no I don't think so..." She said thoughtfully.

"Well explain Jesus Barbie then?" Andrea said

She was thoughtful for a moment. There was something about Daryl that drew her in, something in his eyes that had seemed so familiar to her. For some reason she felt like they were alike, they were the same.

Then she touched his sleeve and felt the blood, and she knew. She could have flashed back to herself four years ago trying to fade away, trying not to be noticed until Abe had saved her. He brushed it off as a fight with his brother, but she knew it wasn't the truth. The sad thing was he was trying to keep up appearances and all eyes were on him.

She sighed softly looking down at his face staring up at her from her sketch pad. His eyes seemed to follow her and they were filled with a pain that she definitely understood.


	4. Chapter 4

aN: I suck, I'm sorry. I'm trying to keep up with my WIP's and work and life and writing my book. Sorry. A chapter for you (if you're still reading) note - this chapter is heavy on the Beth hate. If you are a Beth fan you have been warned. Trigger for abuse

I do not own or profit from the wAlking dead

Chapter 4

"Jesus Barbie...dead ahead."

Daryl quickly ducked the boys room at Rick's warning. Rick trailed him in laughing. They'd been heading to second period English class and so far he'd managed to avoid Beth. Any day where he managed to avoid her as much as possible was a good day. His dad hadn't come home last night, all and all things had been going great today.

"Jesus Barbie?" Daryl all but choked out. "Where the hell that nickname come from?" He asked.

Rick laughed "Andrea Harrison in my homeroom came up with it. It's sorta become a thing."

Daryl huffed out a laugh placing the palm of his hand to his eyes "Fuck when she gets wind of that, i'll never hear the end of it.."

The door opened, Glenn Rhee trailed in, heading towards a stall. "Dude...Jesus Barbie is throwing a fit out there. She wants you to come out." He said before closing the door.

"Fuck...time to face the music."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He opened the door to Beth standing there with her two minions, Lizzie and Karen. She had an obviously annoyed look on her face.

"Did you just try to ditch me?" She asked with a incredulous tone.

"Nah" he said as he started walking. "Had to a piss."

"Daryl...eww...language." Beth said as she started walking beside him.

She was talking about something as he made his way toward English. He didn't have a sweet clue about what.

Carol was in his English class. His stomach all but fluttered at the thought of seeing her. They knew each other now. He could talk to her, he thought. Maybe sit with her...his thoughts were cut off by the nasal voice interrupting him.

"Daryl, are you listening to me?"

Beth interrupted his thoughts angrily.

"What? Oh yeah...of course." He muttered.

"Well, do you want to come for supper after school tonight or not?" She asked.

Fuck, the last thing he wanted to do was head out to the Greene ranch for supper tonight. An awkward strained silent meal wasn't his idea of a good time, he could have that at home. Thank god he had an excuse.

"Can't. Got tutoring." He said.

He and Carol had decided to meet after school in the hour free time that he had before practice. She had laughingly said she was just to lazy to get up early every morning, she'd much prefer to stay cuddled in her blankets.

Last night he'd been unable to think of anything but that while he'd lied in his bed trying to sleep. Her lying on her bed, her hair all splayed out around her. Daryl wondered what she wore to bed. That question had tormented him, which had lead to an unfortunate situation when he woke. Thank god Merle and his daddy hadn't come home, so he could sneak the sheets into the wash without them seeing.

"Tutoring? Who is tutoring you?" Beth stopped him placing a hand on his back. He couldn't help it. He flinched under her touch.

"Carol Ford." He said, watching the crowd as the kids started filtering in to class.

"Carol Ford" Beth said "She's Andrea Harrison's friend. I DO NOT like Andrea. She's on student council. I suggested we have a boy band theme for prom and she mocked me Daryl. Me!" Beth said "it's not very Christian of her." Beth finished with a pout.

"Yeah..sucks." Daryl said distractedly as the first bell rang. "Anyway tutoring every day for an hour after school. Until the end of the semester. Talk to you later." He said turning and walking into class leaving Beth sputtering in the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol sat on her bench waiting for Daryl. It wasn't exactly her bench but she had come to think of it that way. No one but her and Andrea ever sat there. It's like it was reserved for them somehow an unspoken agreement with the rest of the kids.

She'd asked Daryl if they could work outside. It was a beautiful day, and the library at times stirred her clausterphobia. She needed to be outside. It rejuvenated her somehow.

Daryl had been quick to agree. She got the feeling they were alike in a lot of ways, in ways he didn't want to admit.

She had no proof, nothing to back up her suspicions. But Carol had a feeling Daryl's dad was doing to him exactly what her mom had done to her. She wasn't sure what to do about it. Carol was certain if she spoke to Mr. Horvath, Daryl would deny it anyway.

She blew a piece of hair out of her face as she watched him approach her bench. If she was honest with herself, she never got tired of the way he looked at her. It wasn't creepy like that dipshit Ed Peletier. It was sweet, shy. He made her feel pretty. Like she was special. But then the other shoe would fall and Beth would latch onto his arm. The more she got to know him the more she was confused. He wasn't superficial, so why did he stay with her?

His eyes rose up to meet hers shyly as he walked across the yard. She smiled and watched a flush spread across his cheeks. He was bright red by the time he sat down next to her.

They worked in a friendly silent atmosphere. She had decided to just start from the beginning and go over everything. He was by no means stupid. Biology was her second love behind art. Daryl was extremely intelligent, he just seemed to need things explained to him in a different way.

"You're doing amazing." She smiled as they were taking a break.

"Pfft..if that were the case I wouldn't need a tutor in the first place. Like my daddy says, too stupid to get it right the first time." He grimaced when he spoke. Like he couldn't believe he had spoken that out loud.

She was quiet afterward for a long moment then spoke softly.

"Your daddy sounds like an asshole."

He seemed stunned momentarily and then laughed. Nodding his head "Yeah."

"Everyone learns differently. Mr. Horvath can only teach it once, in one way. Your brain needed it explained to you differently. That's all. You're not stupid. I'm amazed at how quickly you're picking this up." She grinned and bumped his arms teasingly "you're just on a different level than everyone else."

He ducked his head in the cutest way. Dammit Carol thought as she felt the summer saults in her stomach. Not the time for this to happen. Most beautiful girl in school is his girlfriend. Remember that she repeated over and over.

"As long as I get a scholarship. That's all that matters." He muttered, still embarrassed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks flew by, they met everyday, at her bench. She couldn't deny that her eyes had started to search him out in the hallway. That her belly didn't flop when she felt his intense stare on her, or when he blushed to the tip of his ears when she smiled at him.

It was easy to talk to him. He had an intense way of listening. Making her feel like, she was his one and only focus. Sometimes when he looked at her, she felt a little overwhelmed. More than ever she was certain. He liked her. She liked him to, but Beth was still in the picture. He seemed almost sad, when he was with her.

Andrea had informed her she'd overheard Beth at student council. She was cheating on Daryl with a drummer named Zach in a local band. Beth was practically bragging about having both boys wrapped around her finger. Carol couldn't understand why he stayed with her. She'd watched them together and Daryl barely tolerated her.

It was raining today. A torrential downpour that she loved. Abe had given her taxi money. Him and the boys were heading out of town for the day, leaving Big Tiny to run the shop. They had a tip about a hot rod, they were thinking of rebuilding for a car show. He wouldn't be back until late.

She'd already heard on the announcements that football practice was cancelled, she was searching out Daryl, to find out where he wanted to meet, bench was out of the question on a day like today she thought watching the rain.

He'd missed English, which was very odd. Athletes were monitored for absences. Too many would be grounds for a suspension, Glenn Rhee said he'd been in homeroom though.

She made her way through the obstacle course of a hallway, searching him out in the ten minute break they had before fourth period. He was at his locker with his hoodie pulled up over his head.

"Hey" she bounced up with a smile.

"Hey" his voice was soft, hoarse. He didn't look at her.

"I've been looking for you, you weren't in English." She said.

"Yeah" he said on a sigh, his hands were shaking. "Got called to guidance counsellor's office."

"Oh" her gut started to churn as all to familiar flashbacks started to play in her mind. "Hey..look at me."

He turned slowed to face her. She let out a gasp. His right eye was swollen, the sclera completed red as numerous broken blood vessels falsely covered his eye. A butterflied cut on his nose looked like it needed stitched and his lip was busted and swollen twice it's size. She couldn't stop herself she ran her fingertips across his face. She could see the wheels turning in his mind as he tried to think up an excuse. She slid her hand down softly and cupped his cheek.

"You deserve so much better than this." She whispered.

His eyes held a sheen, and he nodded unable to talk.

"You wanna ditch fourth and get the hell out of here?" She asked as the bell rang.

He simply held out his hand and let her lead him wherever she wanted to go.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: well I'm having bad luck lately losing work left and right. The computer gods must be angry at me. I had this written and lost it, it's a little short but I hope you like it.

I do not own or profit from the Walking Dead

Chapter 5

The rain pounded down on the rooftop of the truck. Carol had offered to call a cab but Daryl had simply shook his head and handed her his keys. He didn't seem to care where they went so she didn't ask she just made her way to the garage, flashbacks playing in her mind of what had happened to her years ago. She once again thanked her lucky stars for Abe.

She parked the truck and stared straight ahead of her for a moment when he didn't say a word.

"Abe and most of the crew are out of town, they won't be back until tonight." She whispered hoarsely, when he didn't respond she got a little nervous, he seemed like he was in shock.

Carol got out of the truck and ran around to his door opening it. He's was staring straight ahead unmoving. The rain pounded down on her, she swiped her hair out of her eyes and held out her hand, waiting, her heart breaking every moment for him. It was all too familiar. He could take all the time he needed.

He jolted suddenly as though he was momentarily brought back to reality and then turned to her, staring at her outstretched hand and then her before grasping it tightly. She smiled at him before they took off running for the garage.

Tiny met them in the bay his eyes assessing Daryl curiously who was keeping his head down. Daryl's hand squeezed hers tightly when Tiny approached them.

"Hey Curly" he said.

"Hi Tiny" she pulled herself up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Tiny's cheek, Daryl's hand still clasped in hers.

"Abe called an accident closed the highway, they are going to grab a motel for the night. Be back in the morning, you gonna be ok by yourself?" He said eyes on Daryl.

She saw it then, when Daryl raised his face to look at Tiny, the look of compassion that crossed Tiny's face. Tiny had grown up in a pretty bad situation himself, they'd spent time talking about it in the past. If anyone would understand the hurt on Daryl's face it was Tiny.

"Yeah" she said hoarsely. "Just helping a friend."

Tiny nodded and walked back towards the car that he'd been working on before they arrived. She pulled on Daryl's hand still clasped tightly to hers.

They walked up the stairs slowly, he seemed unwilling to give up her hand. The apartment was dark on a good day but with the wheather it was dark in the room.

She pulled on his hand to go get a towel and he looked up at her, his face almost panicked.

"I'm not going anywhere...I just wanted to get some towels." She whispered.

He nodded shaking his head a little looking down at the ground as she let go. She grabbed a couple of towels. Peeling her wet sweater off over her head so she was standing in her tank top and jeans.

She approached him slowly with the towel, wiping his face gently so she didn't hurt him, then bringing it up to his shaggy hair. Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, as they messaged his scalp through the towel. He sighed closing his eyes.

She set the towel down then grabbed the hem of the sweatshirt he was wearing to help him pull the wet heavy sweater off.

He looked at her in a panic, she looked at him with a confusion before understanding hit her. She pressed her forehead to his for a moment and sighed then turned lifting up her hair at her neck showing him the myriad of burn scars on her neck and upper back.

"Cigarette Burns" she said hoarsely.

She felt goosebumps play along her spine as his tentative fingertips lightly touched them.

She turned then and lifted her tank top showing him the countless more that littered her belly. Her breath caught in her throat as he touched every one without saying a word before dropping his hand and nodding.

She put her hands back on the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and then schooling her reaction.

He wasn't wearing anything underneath. His chest was muscled from sports but that wasn't what caught her attention. She caught a glance of his back, walking around behind him.

She bit back a sob when she got a full glance. He looked like he's been whipped.

She took the towel and dabbed at his back as gently as she could. When she was done he didn't move and she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades feeling him shiver.

He turned then staring at her, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him his body shaking. As he buried his face in her neck she finally felt his tears flow.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey sorry it's been awhile for this one :) let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

"So what happened?" Carol asked later as they sat together on her bed listening to the rain pound on the metal roof.

She'd meticulously cleansed all of the wounds on Daryl's back, they always kept a large first aid kit on hand for the shop. Afterward Carol had found him an old t shirt of Abe's, and made some spaghetti, all while he sat, eerily queit.

Daryl had barely spoken once he'd composed himself. Grunting to answer her questions in yes or no answers, and that was okay. Carol was transported back to a few years ago, when she'd been in a similar situation, and Abe had hovered. Abe had meant well but at the time what she'd needed was to gather her thoughts. To calm herself down. To get over the shock.

He'd eaten, when she put the food down in front of him. She was sure he hadn't tasted a bite. Then she'd taken his hand and lead him to her room. Daryl had been sitting for awhile. Staring out the window, watching the rain hit the ground as the puddles collected.

"My dad." He said in a whisper, his eyes not meeting hers.

She nodded intertwining her fingers with his, squeezing his hand. "I figured." She said with a sigh.

"It's getting worse...I think the booze is starting to mess with his head. He don't make sense much these days." His voice was hoarse. He held on to her hand like a lifeline. "Guidance counsellor had me in her office all morning. Wanted to know what happened." He said.

"What did you tell them?" She said

"Said I was messing around wrestling with Rick and his brother, and I fell and banged my face." He muttered.

Carol but her lip, unsure about what to say. " It will only stop if you tell someone." She said "I know".

He got up and started pacing around the room. "I can't...I can't. I need a scholarship, they don't want some kid, from the wrhong side of the tracks with an alcoholic daddy and meth head brother. If I don't get a scholarship, I'm stuck...I'm stuck here, with them. Working at the Mill. I need to get out of this town." He finished on a whisper sitting on the edge of her bed, putting his head in his hands.

It all seemed to fall in place then for Carol. The mask he wore for the school, how hard he tried not to stand out, Beth.

"Is that why...is that why you're with Beth?" She asked hesitantly.

He looked up at her meeting her eyes. "I hate her, more than you could ever know. But her dad is well known, respected, he got connections. I'm using her, I know, but I don't care." He said staring in her eyes.

"I wouldn't feel to bad...she's cheating on you." Carol muttered grinding her teeth.

He smirked "Yeah...I know all about the drummer. It's my eventual excuse to getting out of that mess." He said.

Carol bit her lip as she settle next to him. "Is that what you think of me? That I have something to be ashamed of?" She put her finger in her mouth chewing at the nail her gut in a turmoil.

"What!?" He looked shocked they were sitting right next to each other now. "No...I think you're amazing." He said then paused as a bright red flush spread across his face.

"You should show people the real you... " Carol whispered, she heard Daryl's intake of breath as his head leaned in towards hers. Her breath started coming in gasps she could feel his breath on her cheek. He was going to kiss her, she realized as her heart, fluttered out of her chest. She avoided his lips and pressed her forehead to his.

"I like the real you...a lot... But I like the real me too...and the real me, won't mess around with a guy who has a girlfriend." She whispered "even if you hate her and she's cheating on you."

He groaned and moved his head, nodding slightly moved to nuzzle his face against her cheek then pressed his face into her neck. She could have sworn she heard him take a deep breath like he was inhaling her scent.

She put her arms around his waist "Doesn't mean we can't be friends." She whispered and felt his arms tighten around her.

"You wanna stay here tonight? "

Abe had called earlier and said that they wouldn't be home until after lunch. It was a Friday night and she had a feeling Daryl would be better off not going home that night.

He nodded into her neck and she gently pushed him down onto her bed until he was flat, then climbed in next to him.

Carol rolled to her side, her back facing him as she tried to calm herself down. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted nothing more than to see where things would lead. But she couldn't, not when he wasn't free.

She lay there, lost I her thoughts thinking he must have fallen asleep when he moved suddenly, spooning her back to his front. His arm almost shyly coming around her waist. "Is this ok?" He whispered.

She reached down putting her hand over his.

"Yeah...it is."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey... Trigger warning in this for abuse.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

His daddy was more careful for a couple of months. A social worker had come to see them, at their home, questioning Daryl separately about the guidance counsellor's suspicions. He'd lied through his teeth.

Things were ok, not great by any means. It was still a mine field in his house. He was still waiting at any moment for things to blow. The stress was wearing on him. As was his relationship with Beth.

She didn't mind all the practices, he knew it was because she got to see the drummer, that she thought he didn't know about. But she was starting to become possessive of his time. More affectionate than he liked. She wanted to walk the hallways holding hands, or make out at his locker. He was running out of excuses why he didn't want to touch her.

His mind was filled with Carol. They still met every day, she would stay after school to tutor him for an hour before practice. He lived everyday for those hours.

Last week, they'd met in the library because it was raining. They had sat on the couch in the reading area because she said her back was bothering her.

He noticed how she seemed to be uncomfortable. Squirming in her seat.

"Ya alright?" He asked

"Yeah...I was up late last night, finishing my sculpture for art class, then I had to drag it in to the school this morning. I think I pulled I muscle. I absolutely hate sculpting. Glad it's over." She muttered.

"You could have told me, I would have helped you carry it." He said, she tirned and smiled at him. "That's what friends do right?" He said.

They were staring at each he felt that same damn pull he felt every time they were near. He snaked his hand around her shoulder messaging the base of her neck almost without thinking about it.

His heart had damn near bested out of his chest. He was sure they could hear it in outer space, as he stared at her eyes. She seemed lost in the moment just like him. His breath coming in gasps as he pulled her in even closer.

God he loved her. Everything about her was perfect. She always made him feel so good about himself even though he knew he wasn't the brightest bulb. He lay in bed imagining every night what it would be like to be with her. To just say fuck everything and do what he wanted. But he couldn't. He'd come this far, and his daddy had started drinking pretty heavy again last week. It was only a matter of time before he started beating on him again. Scholarship was his ticket out.

His arms just couldn't let go. He pulled her closer until her nose was almost touching his. She smelled like oranges and lemons. He remembered the scent from the night a few weeks ago in her room.

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as her eyes held his.

Fuck it, one kiss wouldn't hurt.

"My library is not a romance novel." Miss Jacquie the librarian said in a sing song voice as she suddenly walked by them and they sprung apart. "Keep those hands to yourself Mr. Dixon." She said as she continued on her way.

Carol was looking down at the book grinning. Biting her lip as she tried not to laugh. He was blushing down to her roots.

"Pfft...a damn romance novel ." He muttered to himself and grinned as Carol had let out a giggle.

There was this underlying tension between them. They would be studying and suddenly it was like the air was zapped from the room. Suddenly he couldn't breathe and all he could think about was her lips.

"Daryl, I want to go to the mall after class." Beth said suddenly appearing at his locker with a pout.

"I can't I got tutoring and practice." He muttered.

"Why do you still need to be tutored? Your grades are up. I think you wanna just spend time with her." She said crossing her arms. "You know Milton Mamet tutors too. I could ask him for you." She said reaching out to put her ha d on his chest.

He flinched without even meaning too, he saw Beth's annoyed look. He couldn't keep this up much longer. He made a deal with himself only until after Christmas. It was only a couple of weeks away. He could hold out that long.

"My grades are up cause she's helping me, I ain't switching." Her muttered then headed down the hall on his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three nights later Carol was alone, in her room painting. Abe had a date, and the apartment was queit. She was in her groove, working on her latest painting. A familiar set of eyes were taking shape in the canvas. She groaned when she realized she was painting Daryl.

The phone rang and she sprang for it expecting Andrea.

"Are you up?" Daryl's voice asked.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. She knew something was not right.

"I'm at the pay phone in front of the garage, can I come up?" He whispered.

"Yes of course" she said running to the door.

She opened it quickly finding him standing at the top of the stairs. His face was white. He was unsteady on his feet.

She ran to him, helping him into the apartment.

"I didn't know where to go." He was saying. He slumped to the floor.

"Your dad?" She whispered and he nodded. Without any hesitation she grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head.

"Jesus Christ" she whispered seeing the damage that had been done. He had numerous bruises forming across his chest.

"That bad huh?" He smirked as blood poured out of a cut on his lip.

"Daryl you could have internal bleeding...you need to go to hospital." She said reaching up to grab her phone.

"No...promise me, promise me you won't take me to the hospital. I just need to sleep." He said

She was sobbing now his head in her lap "Daryl I can't...this is serious." She sobbed.

"Please Carol, I trust you, ...I love you" he whispered and then he passed out unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hey new chapter :) short update

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 8

Daryl was fighting for consciousness, he was panicking. He shouldn't have fallen asleep, his daddy was bad lately, if you fell asleep you were unprepared. Merle was gone, off doing who knows what, who knows where. Daryl was his sole target.

The beaps in the room, became louder, it became clear he wasn't in his own bed. He grew more agitated as he opened his eyes. A hospital room?

It all came flooding back to him, his daddy coming home drunk. The beating had been bad, one of the worst ones ever. He stumbled blindly out the door, when his daddy had fallen asleep. He should have gone to Rick's he would have helped him, but he needed to see her. He tried to move his legs only to have a nurse suddenly appear at his side. He was beyond hearing her at that point. Her voice a background noise.

"Daryl, you're in the hospital in intensive care. You were badly beaten. You're spleen ruptured, you had internal bleeding. You're a lucky boy Daryl, you almost died. Try to calm down." The nurse said.

He wanted out of this bed, out of the hospital. Carol had called an ambulance, he'd asked her not too. They would all know now. It was ruined, all of his plans to get out, to get out of town would be ruined. He would never get a scholarship now. He heard his own heart rate pound in his ears as he tried to move again.

"Daryl, listen to me, you just came out of surgery. If you move like that I'll have to sedate you, you'll start bleeding again." The nurse was saying to him.

He didn't care, the nurse went to touch his hand and he jumped like he had been burned. For the first noticing the stabbing pain in his stomach.

"Ok honey, I'm gonna give you something to sleep. When you wake the next time you'll feel better." The nurse was saying.

She was wrong, he'd never feel better again.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxx

"I'm sorry, he doesn't want to see you."

Carol gulped holding back the tears that were threatening as Rick Grimes shifted nervously in front of her.

It had been a week since Daryl had shown up at her door. She'd had no choice when he had fallen unconscious but to call 911. When the police had questioned her, she'd been honest. Sitting with Abe at her side it had been all too familiar of her past. She'd told the truth. Everything she knew about Daryl's dad's abusive ways. He'd been in ICU for three days and just had been moved to a regular floor. She had hoped, that she could talk to him.

She'd known he would be mad, she hoped he would understand. He needed to get out of there. He needed for someone to break him free like Abe had for her.

"He's just...he's mad at the world right now Carol. You saved his life, but he doesn't get that. My parents have asked to be his foster parents, ...just give him time." Rick said.

She nodded, feeling defeated. He was alive that was all that mattered.

"Come on Curly." Abe said from behind her. She nodded, and headed to the elevator. Abe pulled her into his side and kissed her temple as they waited, "You did the right thing Curly." He said.

She nodded, she hoped so.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: another chapter :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 9

The day's flew by, and every day Carol watched for Daryl. Hoping, that she would see him at school. But a month passed and he never showed.

Carol inundated Rick with questions about how he was doing and if he would see her, but Rick had always shook his head no.

Daryl's first day back was his last day before Christmas. She'd watched as Beth had run to Rick's car, laying on the role of the concerned girlfriend pretty damn thick. She saw Daryl flinch, like he was going to push Beth away when his eyes had looked up and met hers.

Something had passed between them. She wasn't sure what it meant. But he reached down and grabbed Beth's hand leading her away.

She'd felt an intake of breath. Pain so deep in her chest. It was ridiculous really. Beth wAs his girlfriend, he'd never left Beth for her. So why should it hurt now? But it did, she realized. A lot.

Christmas passed slowly. Most of the guys from the shop had spent Christmas together. Bringing their wives or girlfriend. She couldn't deny that Martinnez was interested in her. He was sweet, and funny, and handsome but she just wasn't interested.

She was moping as Abe put it. She figured it was her right to mope and if she wanted to mope, she would. One night two days before school started Abe had enough.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Curly, but your going on a date with Ceasar." Abe huffed.

They'd gone to the movies. Ceasar had cleaned up nicely and he was an impressive sight. He was a gentleman with his hand on the small on her back leading her into the movies when she saw him.

He was with Rick and Beth and another girl. Beth looked miserable. Like she wished she could be anywhere but where she was. Daryl looked pretty damn uncomfortable too.

"Hey Carol" Rick said

She stopped in front of the group with Ceasar. Introducing him, to group.

"Do you go to our school?" Beth asked fluttering her eyes at Ceasar who grinned and wrapped his arm around carol's shoulders. She saw Daryl's eyes narrow, his eyes like slits as stared at her and Martinnez.

"Nah, I work for Curly's brother." He said with a grin. She smirked despite herself.

"Curly?" Lori Rick's girlfriend asked.

"Ya'll don't know Carol's nickname? She loves it." Martinnez teased.

Carol swatted at Martinnez playfully so used to the banter between her and the guys at the shop. She watched as Daryl's fist squeezed together rhythmically, and he huffed off.

"I'll wait in the car" he growled as he took off and left the others standing.

Carol stood watching him go, the others making excuses and following him. What the hell did he want from her? She couldn't seem to figure it out anymore.

Two weeks back at school and Daryl's behaviour hadn't improved. She felt his eyes, following her everywhere. In the hallway, the cafeteria, her bench with Andrea. It was like it had been before. He watched her, But never spoke to her.

The third week back at school she came down with the flu. The second day she had been home, Andrea had called squealing as she picked up the phone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh you missed it, you missed it! All of it I can't believe you missed it!" Andrea practically screamed into the phone.

"What...and volume I have a headache." She sighed.

"Ok ok ok ok ok this will make you feel better. Jesus Barbie and your stalker had a major fight in the locker room today. Like MAJOR." Andrea said excitedly. "Apparently Jesus Barbie's dad caught her having sex with the drummer in one of the barns. Anyway it was all over the school by the morning. Then Daryl found out that doctors are not giving him medical clearance to play in the spring..." Andrea said

"Wait...what?" She asked.

"Daryl had an appoint today, Doctor wouldn't clear him to play, he's off the team. So Beth goes up to him at the lockers to break up with him. Who breaks up with someone at the lockers? Anyway Beth got angry because Daryl really didn't care and he said, he said "why would I care, you're a fucking a drummer anyway." And then she started screeching at him, about being cold, and a freak, and really mean shit. And it got worse and she got taken to the office yelling that they were through and he shrugs and says ok". Andrea was laughing by this point.

"He's off the team?" Carol whispered again. "How is he?" She asked.

Andrea sighed "you're too nice, you know that? After everything, you're still worried about him aren't you? ...ok I sat with Rick in English. He said he is taking it better than he expected. Rick asked where you were. Said it was driving Daryl crazy not knowing where you were the last two days. I told him to tell him you eloped to Las Vegas with Martinnez." Andrea said.

"Andrea.." She sighed.

"Ok I told him you had the flu." Andrea giggled "but it would have served him right."

"I'll be back at school on Monday. I feel better already." Carol said.

Saturday night the buzzer rang. Abe had gone out with the guys to play pool. She had asked Andrea over but she'd refused saying she didn't want flu cooties. Carol grinned assuming Andrea changed her mind. Opening the door she was shocked to see Daryl.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: new chapter :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 10

"You were sick?"

His voice was hoarse, he couldn't meet her eyes. The past few weeks had been miserable.

He'd been angry at Carol initially. It was stupid, he knew. She saved his life, he knew that, but somehow in dealing with everything that happened the fact that she had called the ambulance seemed to fester in his mind. He needed someone to blame for all his carefully orchestrated plans falling apart, and he had blamed her.

His dad was in jail and Merle had disappeared on him, and there was no one else he loved.

He realized his mistake the day he'd seen her at school. He saw the pain in her eyes when he had let Beth hang all over him. He was an idiot, nothing that happened was her fault. He had treated her badly. He'd hurt the girl he was in love with. He was a Dixon, no matter how much he tried to put on a show, he was just like his dad and Merle. Maybe worse, he'd put his stupid act at school before her. He didn't deserve her.

So he avoided her. Watching her from afar like he had in the past. Seeing her out on a date with someone else had just about killed him. He needed to walk away before he had done something he regretted.

The past two days when she hadn't been at school, he'd know. He hadn't been able to just look at Carol in two days, and he was practically ready to have a panic attack. He couldn't keep the farce of a relationship going with Beth.

Then the last piece of the puzzle had collapsed. The Dr. Wouldn't clear him to play in the spring. He felt like he was a different person now. Like all the layers of his act had disappeared. When Beth had broken up with him it had barely been a bleep on his radar. She just got to him first.

She leaned her face against the door jam staring at him. "I'm ok now, just the flu." She whispered.

He nodded unsure what to say. "I'm ...I'm sorry." His voice broke. "I was just angry, at first. It wasn't your fault. You saved my life. I just couldn't see past everything. I realized after...I didn't deserve you." He said

"Daryl" she started to say with a sigh.

He put his hand up "I thought you would be better off without me. I thought I could just forget about you. But I can't." He said. "You might be better without me but I need you." He finished his voice cracking.

She couldn't stop herself at that point. It didn't change anything between them, they had so much to talk about but he needed her.

She wrapped her arms around him and he clung to her burying his face in her neck.

She could feel his breathing slow and felt his lips peck gently at her skin.

"Daryl" she murmured pushing him away.

"Hmm?" He asked as he sucked her earlobe into his lips and chills raced down her spine.

"Daryl" she said and he pulled back staring at her. "You just broke up with Beth yesterday. I know, you didn't really care for her. But I won't be a rebound. " she murmured pressing her forehead to his and brushing her lips over his.

He murmured a slight noise when her lips met his and whimpered slightly when she pulled back.

"What does that mean?" He asked huskily.

"It means, I'm giving you a chance. To prove to me that everything your saying is true." She kissed his lips again stepping back into the doorway of her apartment with a mischievous grin. "But it doesn't mean I'm not going to make you work for it."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: new chapter :) little bit of filler.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 11

They were meeting to tutor. Carol had agreed to start tutoring him again and he was practically floating down the hall to see her.

Life was different with Rick's family. His father was in jail, hell Merle was too. It was nice to go to bed and not have to worry that he would be woken up by someone trying to strangle him. He slept peacefully for the first time in his life.

There was a nagging pit in his stomach though. Things were ok now. He was safe now. But what about the future? He knew enough about his daddy to know he wouldn't leave him alone. He wasn't sure how he was going to get the hell out of this town now.

He had no money, no one to help him through school and now he lost his chance at a scholarship. He was determined not to let anxiety about his situation control his life. He'd done that too long.

He was almost at the door when Beth stepped in front of him.

"Daryl, I just wanted to apologize. Daddy was pretty upset with me about how everything went down. He has a soft spot for Charity cases." She said, staring at him.

His face flamed red, he was ready to tell her where to put her charity case, when he felt a hand wrap around his waist and Carol appeared at his side.

"You're daddy sounds like a great man. It's shame the apple didn't fall closer to the tree." Carol said with a grin. "Come on Daryl, we are late." Carol said pulling him away.

Beth stood there confused unaware if she should be insulted or not, watching as they walked down the hall. Daryl heard Carol murmur under her breath, 'fuck it' and suddenly she turned in front of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders her lips connecting with his.

Heat flooded his gut as his arms went around her waist, and he growled pulling her in closer to him, as she deepened the kiss. He heard Beth huff and stomp away, but he was too caught up in Carol's lips to stop until a voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Dixon, much like my library, the hallway is not a romance novel. Let's be a gentlemen huh? And keep the grabby hands to ourselves."

They jumped apart blushing as Ms. Jacquie the librarian walked by.

"Let's get out of here"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arghhhhh the nerve of her" Carol said pacing in front of the bench they were supposed to be studying at in the park. "Daddy has a soft spot for charity cases." Carol said mimicking Beth's voice. "You are not a charity case." She said firmly.

Daryl huffed "Well she's right though, it's not like I have many options now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carol said turning towards him angrily. "What were you planning to do at college other than playing football?..Did you really think you would make the nfl?" She asked.

"I never thought about it."

"That's what I figured" she said throwing her hands up in the air. "You were so focused on one goal you couldn't see anything else. You couldn't see your potential and all the possibilities in front of you." She sat down beside him in a slump. "You couldn't see me and I was right in front you." She grabbed his hand. "Daryl there's grants and student loans and hell there's the possibility of going to school part time and working your way through. There's always a way. But the question is...what do you want to do with your life?" She said.

He looked down at the ground. "I ...I don't know."

"Well, you need to figure it out."

Xxxxxxxxxc


End file.
